


Forehead Touching

by scarletsky4748



Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, college universe, joochan is complaining about height
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: Their forehead touch and Jibeom kisses him.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 7 Day of Writing Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Forehead Touching

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3  
> Prompt #3 - Forehead touching. Forehead kisses.

People say you stop growing taller after you’re twenty years old. Hence, he accepts wholeheartedly the fact that 175 cm is his maximum height after his twenty birthday. He’s contented.

Please _do_ underline that 175 cm is classified as tall. He’s one hell of an attractive tall man and Joochan prides himself at that.

It’s until he enters college, get himself a boyfriend, and figure that his boyfriend somehow grows five centimetres more when he’s twenty-three years old. 

He starts to doubt. By the fact on the field, Jibeom now just gets taller. Those people who spread the thought need to do more research. They should meet his boyfriend.

When they started dating, Joochan is sure they’re just about a centimetre apart so their height difference isn’t that noticeable. He would just go with platform shoes and boom they’re on the same height.

Yet, lately, Jibeom just keeps growing and that’s unfair. Because, as Jibeom grows taller, he _shrinks_. Their height difference becomes so evident and he looks _tiny_.

Thus, he’s been sticking next to Donghyun and his senior Seungmin to gain some confidence and acknowledgement of his height. Helping them picking the books from a high row (they glared at him somehow) makes him aware that he should be grateful for his height.

Still, at the end of the day, he’ll join Jibeom since they’re sharing apartment for their last year. He begins to regret that idea since every time they take turns for the shower, Joochan should angle his head up for a proper conversation with Jibeom. Otherwise, he’ll meet other _things_ (such as, a pair of plump lips).

It’s unfair how the height difference impacts him that much.

How on earth does Jibeom get taller?

Not that he resents the later for it, but he’s been going hours at the gym and the only things that grow for him is his biceps and triceps. Why Jibeom is the only one growing taller?

One time he brings that up, Jibeom teases him, _instead._ Joochan scoffs, and there he thought Jibeom is a supportive boyfriend. However, after some beating (not that literal, he just shakes Jibeom a _little_ ), Jibeom suggests him to mingle with taller people because _maybe_ height is contagious since Jibeom's circle consists of titans like Bomin.

He takes that seriously.

For that week, he tries to stick with Sungyoon, his favourite senior, and Bomin, the tallest junior of their shared circle. He also hops between Jaehyun, Youngtaek, and their lecturer Prof Daeyeol.

Surely, the impact is none, he didn’t get taller.

Jibeom has a good fit of laughter when Joochan comes to him with a handful of complaints.

Joochan deadpans. He should remember that Jibeom can lie with a straight face.

He sues Jibeom for that and demands to have unlimited chicken servings as compensation, at the most expensive restaurant, for tricking him. Jibeom unwillingly agrees as he’s almost banned from the house.

Joochan still insists to know the secret of Jibeom’s height when they go outing for street food after Joochan let him back into the house.

“I woke up and I just get taller, I swear.”

Jibeom assures that their height difference isn’t a big deal.

Joochan thinks otherwise cause Jibeom sure as hell doesn’t know what he had to experience. “Don’t you think it’ll cost me my neck one day? I should crane my head up every time I talk to you.” Yes, he’s being dramatic but that’s why he’s Daeyeol's favourite student.

Jibeom blinks and they are still for a moment. Then he abruptly leans close, their forehead touch, “Should I go this way?” and he asks.

Joochan is left speechless. His brain has a hard time to process with the sudden development. Then in that moment of silence, Jibeom kisses his forehead with this _softest_ smile ever exist in the world.

“I guess that’s okay?”

Joochan feels his cheek heating but he definitely doesn’t hate the feeling. He hits Jibeom’s shoulder in response.

“Ish, that’s so absurd, I can’t evaluate that yet!” He grumbles, looking at the other with judging eyes.

Jibeom obliviously repeats his actions at a slower pace. He leans down, pressing their forehead together and planting a kiss on Joochan’s forehead.

Or, that's what supposed to happen if Joochan didn’t pull Jibeom’s collar down midway and captivates those pair of plump lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

.

.

.

Well, maybe it’s not that bad, their height difference makes kiss like that easier.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not spot on with the prompt but forehead touching and kiss :") thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it!


End file.
